


Hot Fun in the Summertime

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth ponders the pros and cons of high temperatures in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Fun in the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 30 September 2006  
> Word Count: 561  
> Prompt: September 2006, Russel Baker quote  
> Summary: Elizabeth ponders the pros and cons of high temperatures in Chicago.  
> Warnings: Long-term, loving lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it!!!  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER,” the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER," NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, Alex Kingston, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

_"Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it." ~Russel Baker_

 

I can understand the whole idea of working up a sweat while at work. Really, it's understandable when going back and forth between the surgical ward and the ER. But I've already showered three or four times during this shift from hell; and that's not including the shower I took before heading toward home. It's days like this that I wish I was still back in England. Or better yet, I'll take the bitter Chicago winters over this damned oppressive, humid heat. There's a thunderstorm brewing in the distance. For all I know, we'll get a damned tornado before this clears up.

After a long, uneventful ride home on the El, including a forty-minute stall due to some sort of electrical failure, I finally make my way up to the door of our home. With a weary sigh, I head into the house. Curious at how quiet it is, I search for my family, oppressive heat temporarily forgotten in my quest. Heading out to the backyard, I still see no sign of my family. Now thoroughly curious, I call out to them before heading upstairs after hearing Kerry's response.

Stepping into the bedroom, I stop dead in my tracks. First, it's the very lovely sensation of the air conditioning caressing my overheated skin like a lover, making my nipples tight in reaction. But the sight of Kerry stretched out naked across our bed, fingers lazily stroking between her legs, is what makes my nipples even harder.

"Close the damned door, Liz," she growls huskily. "No sense in letting out the cold air."

Doing her bidding, I am drawn to her side. "Where are the children?" What an inane question to ask, but it's all that comes to my brain now that the lust has kicked in.

"Ella's at her friend's birthday sleepover and Henry's with his grandparents. Remember?" All the while she's talking, her fingers continue to stroke and tease her pussy. I'm unable to look away, not even to meet her gaze. "So I figured since the kids were gone and you were at work, I had to do something to keep myself from melting away."

"And masturbating in the arctic was your plan?" I ask wryly, automatically removing my own clothes. No sense in wasting this golden opportunity to uninterrupted alone time with Kerry.

She shrugs nonchalantly and crooks a finger from her other hand toward me. As I lean in, she wraps her fingers in my hair and pulls me closer for a demanding kiss. "Thought you'd never get here," she murmurs finally. "I was afraid I'd freeze my damned clit off before you got home."

I chuckle and stretch out next to her, hands wandering across her body from memory. "Well, we certainly can't have that now, can we? What on earth would I nibble on to tease you with?" And before she can answer, I replace her fingers with my own. "I happen to like hearing you squeal when I trap your clit between my teeth and flick my tongue until your whole body convulses with the force of your orgasms."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kerry replies with a grin and pushes at my shoulder.

"Then perhaps I should show you." And with that, I slip down between her legs with a broad grin.

Perhaps this oppressive heat isn't so bad after all…


End file.
